Towershaft supports may provide support for the tower shaft(s) and engine structure of an engine (e.g., a gas turbine engine). Additionally, a towershaft support may provide a structure to which fluid (e.g., oil) distribution tubing may be coupled to provide oil to various portions of the engine, such as gears and bearings. However, engines may need oil or other fluids in multiple locations, which is associated with multiple tubes and tubing systems being disposed on or coupled to the towershaft support, which can be bulky and complex.